Charlie Young
Charles Young was formerly the Special Aide to the Chief of Staff and Personal Aide to the President in the Bartlet Administration. (Tomorrow) : Charlie Young was portrayed by Dulé Hill. Biographical information Beginning in season one, Young is President Bartlet's "body man", his personal assistant and works closely with the President's Secretary to ensure the smooth operation of the Oval Office. He originally came to the White House to get a part-time job as a messenger, but was picked by Ms. DeLaguardia (Deborah Fiderer, later to become the President's secretary) to replace the President's previous personal aide, and was interviewed by Josh Lyman for the job. Young's mother was a police officer in Washington D.C. who was killed in the line of duty (revealed in the episode "A Proportional Response"). He takes care of his sister, Deena (known later as Deanna), as his father is "long gone". Charlie graduated from Theodore Roosevelt High School, a public school in D.C., but later said that he would have preferred to go to Gonzaga High, a Catholic school with a better academic reputation and a comparatively crime-free history. Though he had high grades at school, Charlie decided not to go to college until Deena finished school. However, during Season 2, he decided to take courses at Georgetown University while still keeping up with the demands of his job. After graduating from Georgetown, Charlie was forced to make good on a promise he made to the President to move on and leave his job as the President's bodyman once he graduated. Charlie found it hard to leave the White House and began passing his resume around the West Wing. C.J. Cregg, the newly appointed Chief of Staff asked Charlie to stay in the West Wing as a special aide to the Chief of Staff. A man named Curtis replaced Charlie as President Bartlet's bodyman. Charlie began dating Zoey Bartlet, the President's youngest daughter, in Season 1. Because of this, he was the target of an assassination attempt by a white supremacist group at the end of Season 1. He and Zoey later broke up, though he often professed his love for her, much to her chagrin (and secret delight). As Season 5 progressed, we saw that Charlie briefly had a new love interest. At first there was no clear indication on whether Charlie and Zoey would reunite, although he asked her out on a date and they were later sighted sitting next to one another at Zoey's birthday party in the East Room watching Penn and Teller burn a flag. Later in Season Six, it was later revealed that they have gotten back together, as evidenced by Charlie sneaking out of Zoey's room and being caught by the President. Charlie is also a mentor to Anthony, a troubled young man whose "Big Brother", Simon Donovan (a Secret Service Agent assigned to protect C.J. Cregg), was killed (at the end of Season 3). In a "flash-forward" three years into the future, shown at the beginning of the Season 7 premiere at the dedication of the Bartlet Presidential Library, Charlie congratulates Bartlet for his role in peace talks in Jakarta, [[Indonesia, although his specific role was not defined. The character's name may be a tribute to Charles Young, the first ever black Lieutenant Colonel in the United States Army. Resume Education * 2005 : Bachelor's Degree - Georgetown University * currently a student at Georgetown Law School Career * 1999-2005 : Personal Aide to the President * 2005-2007 : Special Aide to the Chief of Staff References * Bartlet White House Young, Charlie